1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an indicator apparatus that flashes at a frequency correlating to the rate of deceleration, thereby quantitatively signaling a deceleration rate to a driver of a following vehicle. This apparatus is designed to be used in addition to conventional brake lights. The disclosure exploits the awareness of the accepted meaning of flashing lights as well as improved visibility to provide a safer signaling system.
This relates to braking lights, specifically to a vehicle application that informs a following vehicle of a deceleration rate of the user's vehicle. This apparatus is especially beneficial for motorcycle riders and bicyclists who are especially vulnerable and tend to be less visible. Motorcycle brake lights tend to be small and lower to the ground. In addition, motorcyclists use engine braking more than drivers of other types of vehicles. In one embodiment of the disclosure, a motorcycle jacket includes a deceleration rate indicator apparatus having a lighting mechanism that serves as a running light as well as deceleration indicator. The embodiment provides added advantage such that it will be higher up than a light mounted on a motorcycle. This added visual cue improves the visibility of the riders. The deceleration rate indicator apparatus may take on any appropriate shape or configuration, such that users may proudly display their favorite logo, emblems, or advertisement while making them more visible.
Braking indication by measuring deceleration rate complements the monitoring application of brakes, as the apparatus measures actual deceleration instead of application of brakes. This provides user the ability to inform the following vehicle of the degree of danger involved. This provides extra time for following drivers to react as braking is usually preceded by releasing throttle or shifting down in many cases. The specification of this apparatus centers around the application of motorcycle jacket but its application can also be extended to the vehicle itself or other apparel and or accessories.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following table some prior art that appears relevant:
Pat. No.TitleIssue DatePatenteeU.S. Pat. No. 2,474,610Quantitative deceleration indicatorJun. 28, 1949Elton P WunschU.S. Pat. No. 6,925,654Safety Signal Jacket for riders ofAug. 09, 2005Shelton Gamini De Silvanon-enclosed vehicles.U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,615Lighted signaling system for userJan. 20, 2004Raliegh A. Spearingof vehicleUS2007/0063831Signaling safety systemMar. 22, 2007Barry Perkinds, JosephCordinaU.S. Pat. No. 6,525,652Downshifting warning systemFeb. 25, 2003Clayton S. SmithU.S. Pat. No. 6,943,677Modulated Intensity Flasher forSep. 13, 2005Clyde H Boyer, Edward J.Vehicle Brake Light with LockoutStropkay, Robert C. MorrisU.S. Pat. No. 4,918,424Two-stage brake light systemApr. 17, 1990R Douglas SykoraDescription of Prior Arts Relating to Signal Jacket
U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,654 discloses a safety signal jacket for riders of non-enclosed vehicles. The apparatus is to be activated by the way of electrical communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,615 discloses a lighted signaling system for the user of a vehicle that contains light sources that illuminate in a pattern selected from the group consisting of advertisements, logos, names, and trade names.
U.S. Publ. No. US2007/0063831 discloses an indication mechanism that is attached to a garment of the rider. The indication mechanism has two banks of LED arrays and a wireless radio receiver. The wireless system is linked to the wiring system of the motorcycle light system. When the signal interface detects a signal sent through the wiring system of the motorcycle the signal interface sends a signal via the transmitter to the receiver of the indication mechanism. Alternately, rather than utilizing a signal interface, the indication mechanism may include an accelerometer to detect deceleration of the bicycle.
Description of Prior Art Relating to Brake Lights
U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,652 describes a system which will automatically activate the conventional vehicle brake system under conditions of downshifting causing deceleration. In this respect, the deceleration rate indicator system departs from conventional system and in doing so informs driver of following vehicle the rate of deceleration. This system uses an accelerometer with tachometer to provide rate of deceleration. It requires communication with the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,943,677 describes a two region brake light. One region is the conventional braking and another is modulated to increase perception. It uses a time-out to avoid irritating flashing in stop and go traffic i.e. it is disabled in stop and go traffic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,424 is a two stage brake light system. One is a braking light and the other is stopping light.